


The Rough Draft

by ysaintlorraine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Editor Draco Malfoy, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Mild Swearing, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysaintlorraine/pseuds/ysaintlorraine
Summary: Harry Potter is an author. Draco Malfoy is his editor. They've been friends for a decade now but they still call each other by their last names.A short fic that depicts the way Harry slowly realizes his feelings for Draco. A self-indulgent language major related fic.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	The Rough Draft

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be a three-part series of one-shots where each work represents events in Harry's life where his feelings for Draco bloom into something more.

Harry heard the fireplace flare to life. He cast a quick Tempus charm and saw that it was exactly a minute past 8PM. He slammed his forehead on the desk and let out a frustrated groan because he knows exactly what's about to happen. 

"You better be decent, Potter!" Yelled the ever-so-familiar and ever-so-annoying voice that Harry has been accustomed to hearing for the past five years. The door was then slammed open and Harry swears that he felt the entire house rattle. "Oh, thank Merlin."

Harry kept his head rested on his desk. Maybe Malfoy will go away if he ignored him long enough. 

"Potter, do you know what time it is?" Malfoy drawled, his voice laced with so much sarcasm that Harry had to wince. He should be used to this given the number of times that he has missed his deadlines. Sometimes, the other man's remarks doesn't affect him but Malfoy seems to be having a particularly bad day, judging by the tone of his voice. 

Harry just let out a groan in response.

"The other week, I asked you the day and time in which you can finish the rough draft of your manuscript," Malfoy said as he began to pace around Harry's office. "You told me that you'll have it ready by Wednesday at 8PM. Imagine my surprise when the clock struck 8 in the evening and yet, my desk stayed empty."

Harry finally lifted his head from the desk to glare at Malfoy. It no longer held any heat though. His glares have lost the hate and malice that they held years ago. It's been 10 years since the war. Harry and Draco became the most unlikely of friends during the 8th year program that Professor McGonagall has opened for everyone who has missed their 7th year during the war. Their relationship was largely influenced by the fact that Harry testified in Draco and Narcissa Malfoy's defense during their trials. Thus, they were kept out of Azkaban. At first, they clashed like they usually did but the both of them figured that their energy was better spent on studying for their N.E.W.T.S rather than keeping their old rivalry alive. They became study mates but after a while they started to hang out beyond the confines of the library. Weekends found the duo traipzing Hogsmeade, looking for things to do. They were sometimes joined by Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna but most of the time, it was just the two of them. Their friendship lasted long after they graduated from Hogwarts. Harry decided that being an auror didn't suit him and that he always liked stories. Malfoy was the one who suggested that he become an author. Fast forward to the present time and here he is, faced with the wrath of one Draco Malfoy who always comes barelling like a hurricane whenever Harry misses his deadlines even by a hairstrand.

"Why are you my editor again?" 

"Because," Malfoy began. "I'm the only one who has the expertise on the field of language due to my childhood tutoring and higher education. Plus, I'm the only one who has the guts to bite your arse whenever you're being an insufferable prat."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Fine," He gave in. "Are you okay though? You usually barge in at the two minute mark." Harry made that last remark in an attempt to lighten up the mood.

It was now Malfoy's turn to roll his eyes. "I'm not that predictable," He said. "And stop trying to distract me. That draft better me on my desk tomorrow at 8AM, Potter. I'd like to stay and chat more but I'm expected at the Manor."

"Oh, is that today?"

"If you're talking about the weekly dinner that my mother has arranged ever since Father has been let out of Azkaban in order to mend the tattered father-and-son relationship that we have, why yes. That is indeed today and I'm already running late. Draft. Tomorrow. 8AM. Or I'll send your chopped up pieces to Hagrid so that he can feed them to the Thestrals."

The way Malfoy let that out in one breath before stalking out of the study room gave Harry an unsettling feeling in his stomach. He sighed and rested his head on the desk once again at the sound of Malfoy leaving via Floo. 

Malfoy's temper has significantly decreased ever since Lucius was freed from Azkaban three months ago. It's been a decade and Harry thought that Malfoy would've already forgiven his father after such a long time. He's clearly mistaken. The contempt and anger isn't the same as before but they're still there. Malfoy's life did get ruined by Lucius' poor choices of following a mad man. Malfoy – Draco – struggled so much in their first year after graduating from Hogwarts. No one wanted to hire him because of his status as an ex-Deatheater. His heart shattered when he was rejected a Potions apprenticeship because of his "previous loyalties". Harry offered to help him because, of course they would listen to their Savior. However, Malfoy shut down that idea quicker than anyone can say Erumpet.

After a year of trying to be employed and pursuing apprenticeships - all of which have turned him down - he decided that it might be a good idea to venture into the Muggle world since no one would see him as ex-Deatheater Malfoy. There, he's just a blonde kid with an ugly tattoo. Harry didn't know the particulars of his stay there. All he knows is that Malfoy entered University, took up a language major for some reason and he was about to start his career as a professor until he and Harry went out for drinks to contemplate about the latter's lack of direction in life. That night, Harry mentioned how much he liked making stories and Malfoy jokingly said that Harry can write a book and that he would be more than happy to "make sure you don't make an utter fool of yourself". Here they are, years later, being friends and business partners of some sort.

Harry lifted his head from the desk with a sigh. He better get back to work lest he be on the receiving end of Malfoy's stinging hex.

Harry stayed up all night to finish the rough draft of his next book. He went through several cups of coffee along with a handful of Pepper up potion vials. Writing was such an ordeal but he got through it with his sanity still in tact. After a short nap, Harry picked up his manuscript and headed to Malfoy's flat via floo.

"Malfoy?" He called out to what seemed like an empty living room. He glanced at the clock on the mantle and saw that it was only 7:57AM. He's actually three minutes early. Brilliant. Malfoy should be up and having tea in the kitchen by now. A quick glance told Harry that the kitchen is empty and lacks a certain blonde prat who should be sitting on his bar stool with a cup of tea in his hand while reading the morning edition of The Daily Prophet. Harry immediately whipped his wand out to cast the Human Sweeping charm. Malfoy will have his head once he feels the spell scan his entire flat but Harry would rather be safe than sorry. A few seconds later, it was revealed that the flat is indeed empty. It seemed like Malfoy didn't make it home last night. Maybe he decided to sleep at the Manor. Harry shrugged and made his way to his editor's study room. 

Malfoy's study was as organized as ever. Despite the lack of houselves, it was spotless without a hint of dust anywhere. Bookshelves lined the two walls of the room. A single desk was placed in the middle, right in front of the window. Harry walked over to the desk to drop off his manuscript. However, the open parchment that was already occupying the space caught his eye. Now, he wasn't one to snoop but the emerald ink of the Hogwarts seal made him curious enough to take a sneak peek at the paper.

" _Dear, Mr. Malfoy_

 _As you may have already been informed, Hogwarts is adding a new subject to its curriculum this year: "_ English for Academic and Professional Purposes _"._  
  
 _This is due to the new educational decree enacted by the Ministry of Magic indicating that the school should establish a language course to aide the students in their future schoolworks, correspondence, and profession._

_Given your attainment in higher education, we are happy to offer you the teaching position for the said language course. You will reside in the castle for the duration of the school year and teach students from first to seventh year. You will also be the Head of the Slytherin house in the event that you accept the job._

_In addition to your responsibilities, you will also be given the opportunity to temporarily take over Professor Slughorn's first to fifth year Potions classes. He is near retirement but we are struggling to find another Potions Master based in Britain._

_I will expect your owl along with your response and any question that you may have in the next three days. This is to give the staff ample time to look for other candidates in the event that you reject the offer._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_   
_Headmistress"_

  
Oh. 

Harry read and re-read the letter thrice. It was indeed addressed to Draco Malfoy and he is being offered a teaching position at Hogwarts. It was dated exactly two days ago which means Malfoy only had today to send in his response.

That's cool! This is such a great opportunity for Malfoy. Maybe that's why the blonde isn't home right now. Maybe he's at Hogwarts discussing his future employment. Wow. A language professor and a part-time Potions professor too. Not to mention that fact that he's also gonna be the head of Slytherin house. It suits Malfoy. If anybody can get those students in line, it'll be Malfoy. He's been doing a splendid job in doing that to Harry. 

Wait.

If Malfoy accepts the job he won't be Harry's editor anymore. That's just impossible. Malfoy wouldn't have the time. 

"I'm gonna miss that git." Those were Harry's thoughts, a hundred percent sure that Malfoy will accept the offer. Why wouldn't he? Being a Hogwarts professor will bring him closer to what he really wants compared to being Harry's editor and "glorified assistant". He thinks about how much he's going to miss the way Malfoy strides into his house like he owns it, how Malfoy knows exactly what Harry needs whenever he's having a particularly difficult time with a certain chapter (black coffee laced with firewhiskey), how Malfoy will sometimes crash on Harry's couch because he's taking too long to finish his drafts…

"Potter?"

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by an exclamation of both surprise and confusion. He looked at the door to see Malfoy standing there with his brows furrowed. He glanced at both Harry and the desk, probably making the connection as to why Harry was standing in the middle of his study like an idiot.

"M-Malfoy!"

It's silly. They've known each other for years. Decades even. They have been friends for a good chunk of that year but they still call each other by their last names. ("If we go out to Muggle London and I lose you in the crowd, I can't just yell 'HARRY' because everyone and their uncle is probably named Harry.)

"What are you doing here?"

"I…stopped by to give you my manuscript? At 8AM? Because that's what you said last night?"

"Oh…right." Harry frowned. He should've known. Every time Malfoy goes to dinner with his family, he always ends up disoriented the following day. As if he's had too much Dreamless Sleep or Calming Draught. The blonde trudged exhaustedly towards his desk. He walked around Harry and sat on the chair with a heavy sigh. He rested his elbows on the arm rest and closed his eyes as he began to massage his temples. "Thank you, Potter… I'll look over it later. I just…I need to rest."

Harry simply nodded and set out to leave. But before taking a step towards the door, he reached inside his pocket and procured a small item that he set in front of Malfoy, right on top of the letter from Hogwarts. Malfoy stopped and glanced at the candy bar in front of him. He said nothing, instead he opted to look at Harry with a single raised brow. Harry gave him a small smile in return.

"I'll see you tomorrow….prat." He teased. He felt rather than saw Malfoy roll his eyes. Harry chuckled and made to walk out. He stopped by the doorway and turned to face Malfoy who was just about to reach for the Dairy Milk bar. "You should take it, you know."

Malfoy merely stared at him in confusion. 

"The teaching position at Hogwarts." Harry clarified. "You should take it. It'll be good for you. I'll be fine…Maybe Luna can look over my manuscripts in the meantime while I'm looking for a different editor. But…you should take it. I know how much you love Potions."

Harry gave Malfoy one last smile and a nod before walking out and going back home.

That night, as Harry sat in front of the fireplace, he thought about how boring his life would probably be without the blonde prat. He chuckled humorlessly, feeling slightly cold despite the heat from the crackling fire.

-

"POTTER!"

Harry immediately jolted upright from his bed, his wand out and aimed at the door. It took him three whole seconds to recognize the voice that bellowed throughout the hallways of his house. Unfortunately, it took less than that for his guest to make the flight of stairs and slam his bedroom door open.

"Lower your wand this instance, you prat." Malfoy growled. Harry rolled his eyes and set his wand back on the end table, his stance relaxing. He rubbed his face with both hands and let out a loud groan.

"Fucking hell, Malfoy--" He said exasperatedly. "Warn a bloke, will you? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Oh shut up, it's already 11 in the fucking morning, you git." It was Malfoy's turn to roll his eyes as he waved Harry's remark with a graceful motion of his hand. "Be grateful that I didn't run here the moment that I woke up or you'll be cursing me left and right, wishing that you ended my life back in 6th year."

Harry fell back on the bed so he grabbed a pillow and threw it hard in Malfoy's general direction. He was sporting a mild headache and it was probably from drinking a third of the firewhiskey last night. For some reason, he had trouble sleeping. Hermione banished all of the Dreamless Sleep in the house for fear that Harry become dependent on it. Atleast drinking helps.

"Stop joking about that." Harry said through gritted teeth. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Doing my job." Malfoy simply said. "Get up. You have a Ministry function to attend to tomorrow and you need new robes."

"I just bought new robes! I wore them to the last book signing, didn't I? I could just wear that." Harry sat up and tried to argue but he knows it's futile. It seems like Malfoy is in one of his moods where he's not going to take "NO" as an answer. A challenging stare quipped by a raised brow was all it took for Harry to oblige. "Fine! I'll go get new robes! But…but…but I'll hate it!"

"You always say that, Potter." Malfoy dismissed his brattiness. "Come. I asked Kreacher to prepare breakfast. Your tea is waiting, Your Specky Highness."

Malfoy went ahead downstairs, leaving Harry alone.

Harry felt warm despite being in nothing but a pair of boxers and an old Chudley Cannons shirt. It must be the house. Some old magic or something. Harry shrugged and pulled on a more acceptable outfit for the breakfast table before making his way downstairs.

When he reached the kitchen, Malfoy was already sitting in his usual spot, a cup of tea in one hand and the morning edition of The Daily Prophet in the other. Kreacher was busy directing both kitchen and food items around. A plate of scrambled eggs and toast floated in front of him the moment Harry sat down on his chair. The kettle also poured him a steaming cup of tea. 

"Good morning, Malfoy. Kreacher." He greeted.

Kreacher responded with a grumble while Malfoy merely snorted. 

"Should've said that to me first rather than aiming your wand like a madman." The blonde murmured, flipping the Prophet to the next page.

"Whatever." Harry mumbled, trying his best to school his expression into anything but an amused smile. He reached for his cup and sipped his first serving of tea for the day. "Anything of importance in the Prophet today? You never read that crap unless something catches your eye."

Malfoy shrugged.

"It seems like Hogwarts has posted an ad for new professors."

"Seems like they're understaffed if they're looking for new professors in other subjects… You know, not just in that language thing…and in potions. Since you're…yeah." Harry spoke around bites of egg and toast. "What positions are open?"

"English and Potions."

"What?"

Malfoy closed and folded the Prophet, setting it aside. He crossed his arms and shrugged.

"I declined the offer."

"You what?!" Harry exclaimed in the middle of swallowing his food. He started to choke and cough for a short time before managing to get himself together. Malfoy is a git for not helping him.

"I. Declined. The. Offer." Malfoy repeated, as if talking to a child.

"I know that," Harry said throwing a small piece of bread at Malfoy who easily dodged it. Prat. "But why?"

Malfoy took out his wand and did a small wave. The tea-filled kettle immediately poured him another cuppa. The blonde made a show of sipping the hot tea before giving any sort of response to Harry's question.

"I don't fancy being around children for days upon end," Malfoy spoke matter-of-factly. "And I take personal insult that you compared my level of work to that of Lovegood's!"

"But you and Luna are friends!"

"That doesn't mean she's better than me at something I've been doing for years, Potter. Years!"

"Okay, I'm sorry! I admit, I probably wouldn't be able to find an editor as talented as you are. But…what about potions? You've been wanting that apprenticeship for years! And you're good at potions!"

"Again, Potter. Children. I despise being surrounded by gremlins. Might as well perform a cloning charm and multiply you into twenty speckled gits. Same thing." Malfoy shrugged again, before adopting a more serious tone. "I still like Potions but sometimes we have to let go of things that aren't for us."

"But, being a Hogwarts professor will be good for you! It'll open more opportunities! You won't be…you know."

"Won't be what?"

Harry sighed.

"You know…"

"No, Potter. I do not know.",

"I mean, you wouldn't be stuck here with me anymore. You wouldn't be stressed out over me missing deadlines. You wouldn't be forced to take care of me anymore… I don't even think I'm paying you enough for all the things you've done for me." Harry mumbled, pushing the food on his plate around with his fork.

"Exactly," Malfoy said. "Who's going to drag your ass out of bed every morning to make sure that you're a fully functioning member of society? You would die without me, Scarhead."

The use of the old nickname almost made Harry frown if only he didn't detect a slight fondness embedded into the way Malfoy said it. That made Harry feel warm, similar to how he felt upstairs after bickering with the blonde git. 

Flustered.

That was what he was. He was flustered. He wants to know why exactly he was flustered but Malfoy rising from his chair snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I'm going to place advance orders to Madam Malkin's so they'll be prepared once we arrive." Malfoy said at Harry's questioning look. "You better be ready by the time I finish sending the owl."

And so Harry was left alone with his thoughts. And Kreacher, who was busy cleaning. But mostly his thoughts. 

Malfoy declined the Hogwarts teaching position, a job that will take hin to far greater places than London. Malfoy declined that in favor of staying by his side, as his editor (and glorified assistant, his mind supplied).

Harry slowly felt it.

The warmth. It spread throughout his body like taking a warm bath after a cold winter's night. His body felt warm, his heart fluttered inside his chest. His mouth suddenly felt dry. There were so many emotions swirling inside him and he could only identify two, for now.  
Happiness. Relief. Happiness and relief.

He has a lot of time to process his other emotions but for now--

"POTTER, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT CHAIR AND GET DRESSED!"

Harry chuckled and stood up to do what he was told.

He's still in the process of writing his book but he already has an idea for a new one.

Maybe it's going to be about how two people who are so different from each other became friends. How they'll become m--

Harry shook his head and went upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated. Have a great day! 💖


End file.
